Alleingelassen
by SchwarzeElfe
Summary: Harry, Ron und Ginny sind nach den Ferien nicht nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Hermine muss sich allein durch das einsame Leben in Hogwarts durchboxen.
1. Alleine?

Sie konnte es sich nicht erklären. Harry, Ron und Ginny, ihr besten Freunde haben sie im Stich gelassen, um gegen Voldemord zu kämpfen! Warum? Diese Frage konnte sie sich nicht aus ihrem Kopf scheuchen. Sie musste mit Prof. Dumbledore reden. Ihre Füßen trugen sie wie von selbst zu seinem Büro. Im Kopf war sie bei ihren Freunden am Grimmauldplatz, wo sie auch sein sollte. Merkwürdigerweise wusste sie das Passwort um in Prof. Dumbledores Büro zu kommen. 'Eierschecke' hauchte sie leise mit wackeliger Stimme. Die Wasserspeier bewegten sich zur Seite und gaben eine Treppe frei, die sich langsam zum Büro hochbewegte. Sie stellte sich auf eine Stufe und wartete bis die Treppe oben war und lief noch ein paar Stufen nach oben, bis sie vor eine schwere Eichentür gelangte. Sie klopfte. 'Ich habe auf dich gewartet.' Diese Antwort hat sie nun überhaupt nicht erwartet. Langsam drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt und hielt inne. Wieder ertönte Dumbledores Stimme: 'Na los, nur keine Scheu.' Sie öffnete die Tür noch ein Stück und schlüpfte gekonnt dadurch. Sie stand nun in mitten des runden Büros von Dumbledore. Am Schreibtisch saß er mit einem liebevollen Lächeln und bedeutete ihr, sich auf einen der beiden Stühle zu setzten, die vor Dumbledores Schreibtisch standen. Sie setze sich auf den Linken der beiden und wartete. 'Nun, mich wundert es, dass du erst jetzt kommst, Hermine.' Sie schwieg. 'Es geht um Harry, Ron und Ginny, nicht wahr?' 'Ja' Ihre Stimme war schwach, sie hatte seitdem sie erfahren hatte, wo ihr Freunde waren, geweint. 'Sie sind am Grimmaulsplatz.' 'Ich weiß. Warum bin ich nicht da?' 'Weil wir dich hier brauchen Hermine. Du bist die stärkste Zauberin, die hier als Schülerin unter uns weilt - mit Draco Malfoy.' 'Was interessiert mich Draco Malfoy?' Sie spuckte den Namen förmlich aus. 'Der ist doch sowieso für Lord V-Voldemord.' 'Das ist er nicht.' Hermine schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als hätte sie Wasser in den Ohren. 'Wie, das ist er nicht?' fragte sie ungläubig. 'Seitdem sein Vater in Askaban sitzt.' Dracos Vater wurde nach der Schlacht in der Ministeriums Abteilung festgenommen und nach Askaban gebracht, wo er noch heute verweilt. 'Warum erst seitdem?' 'Weil er eingesehen hat, dass Lord Voldemord sogar seinen Anhängern Schaden bringt, und er hängt sehr an seinem Vater, auch wenn es nicht so wirkt.' Ja klar, und ich bin Chinesisch. Hermine erschauderte. ein wenig Sarkasmus ist immer noch übriggeblieben. 'Er wird mit dir hier zusammen Abends immer Streife laufen. Ihr seid Vertrauensschüler, bei euch ist es nicht so ungewöhnlich, wenn ihr des Nachts noch durch das Haus lauft und alles kontrolliert.' 'Aber Ron ist auch Vertrauensschüler! Warum ist er nicht in Hogwarts?' 'Weil er nicht so talentiert ist wie du.' 'Und warum mit Malfoy? Warum nicht mit dem Vertauensschüler aus Ravenklaw oder ErnieMcMillian?' 'Das habe ich dir bereits erklärt, keiner ist so talentiert wie Mr. Malfoy und du. Ihr müsst zusammen arbeiten. Ihr werdet euch ab Montag von neunzehn bis zweiundzwanzig Uhr zusammenraufen müssen und durch die Gänge gehen.' 'Und was ist mit den Hausaufgaben?' 'Ihr werden von allen Hausaufgaben freigestellt.' 'Aber..' 'Kein Aber Miss Granger.' Er schaute sie mit einem autoritären Blick an, den Hermine versuchte zu widerstehen, doch schließlich musste sie nachgeben. 'Okay, ich... ich muss schlafen. Gute Nacht Professor.' 'Gute Nacht Hermine.' Und nun war wieder dieses Schmeichelhafte in seiner Stimmer, das sie so sehr an ihm mochte.  
  
'Toll, mit Malfoy jeden Tag drei Stunden durch das Haus geistern und Leute in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume verweisen und Aufpassen... Super' Auf dem Weg von Dumbledores Büro zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors meckerte sie die ganze Zeit vor sich hin. Sie konnte es nicht fassen! Mit Malfoy Killerbacke! 'Schildkrötensuppe' Die fette Dame klappte sich nach vorne und gab eine Tür hinter sich frei, die zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors führte. Hermine ist nie aufgefallen, wie viele Schüler Sogar im Sommer zum Anchmittag in den Gemeinschaftsräumen sind... Sie war einsam wie noch nie. Nicht mal, als Ron in der ersten Klasse sich über sie lustig gemacht hatte, weil sie halt einfach mal gut in der Schule sein wollte. Nicht mal da. Sie ging zwischen all den Tischen lang, an denen ihre Schulkameraden saßen, und mit konzentrierten Köpfen über ihren Hausaufgaben hängten oder "Snape explodiert" spielten. Hermine war schon 6. Klasse. Unglaublich, wie schnell diese ganze zeit vorüberging. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als hätte sie Ron, Harry und Ginny erst gestern am King's Cross Bahnhof in London umarmt, ihnen Wangenkuss gegeben und sich verabschiedet hätte. Im Mädchenschlafsaal der 6. Klasse angekommen, schmiss sich Hermine auf ihr Bett und blieb ein paar Sekunden ruhig liegen, bis eine Hand sie an der Schulter leicht packte und eine Stimme zu ihr sprach. 'Herm, alles in Ordnung?' Es war Pavati Patil, ein hübsches Gryffindormädchen, doch lange nicht so hübsch wie Hermine. 'Ja, klar, ich fühl mich nur etwas krank, wegen dem Wetter.' 'Es scheint die Sonne.' Pavati konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen. 'Eben, sie nervt. Ich ruhe mich etwas aus.' 'Ja. Soll ich dich zum Abendbrot holen?' 'Nein, danke.' 'Ich bringe dir was mit, ja?' 'Danke, Pavati, das ist lieb von dir.' Sie lächelte Pavati mit größter Mühe an und vergrub sich in ihr Kissen und wartete, bis sie die Tür des Schlafzimmers sich öffnen und schließen hörte. Sie setzte sich wieder auf und schaute aus dem Fenster. Es war wunderschön draußen. Sie ging zum Fensterbrett und nahm dort Platz. Draußen sah sie die Gryffindormannschaft für das Quidditchspiel gegen Ravenklaw trainieren. Sonst würde Harry über allen Spielern kreißen und nach dem goldenen Schnatz Ausschau halten, jetzt aber war Jason Kenneth, ein Siebtklässler an seine Stelle zu sehen. Er war der neue Sucher der Gryffindors. Es zerriss Hermine das Herz. Sie konnte es nicht mehr aushalten, in ihr war eine brennende Leere, an der eigentlich Harry, Ron und Ginny wären. Doch keiner war bei ihr - sie war allein. Sie stand auf und rannte die Treppe, die zu den Mädchenschlafsälen führte, herunter, durch das Portraitloch und durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Völlig außer Atem kam sie kam sie in der großen Eingangshalle an. Dort stand Draco Malfoy - ausnahmsweise mal ohne seine Bodyguards Crabbe und Goyle. 'Granger!' 'Was!' Wenn man es nicht besser wüsste, hätte man meinen könne, Hermine hätte gefaucht. 'Ab Montag dann jeden Abend Treffs, was? Hoffe, du nimmst nicht all zu viel Schlammblut mit, ich will mich nämlich nicht mit irgendeiner Schlammblutkrankheit infizieren.' Er verzog ein Gesicht, als hätte er gerade 20 Jahre alte Socken gegessen. 'Sei still, Malfoy, glaubst du, ich freue mich drauf?' Hermine drehe sich auf dem Absatz um und ging zum Ausgang. Die warme Sommerluft wehte durch ihre langen lockigen Haare. Sie atmete tief ein und ging einen Schritt aus der Tür. Draußen saßen viele Hogwartsschüler. Sie spielten Tennis oder waren im See schwimmen. Hermine beneidete sie. Sie sahen nicht einsam aus, denn sie waren mir ihren Freunden unterwegs. Ein Lächeln huschte über ihr Gesicht. Wahrscheinlich wären Hermine, Harry und Ron zu Besuch bei Hagrid gewesen und hätten dann die steinharten Kekse von Hagrid versucht zu essen, in der Hoffnung, dass sie diesmal nicht so hart wären, und hätten sie heimlich Fang zugeworfen oder in ihre Umhangtaschen gesteckt. Draco trat hinter Hermine. 'Na, Heimweh, oder sehnst du dich nach deinem Schatzi - Potter? Hast ihn bestimmt schon lang nicht mehr geküsst, was? Vermisst es wohl schon?' Hermine drehte sich urplötzlich um. Ihre Haare peitschten Draco ins Gesicht, der aber nicht mal mit der Wimper zuckte. Ihr Gesicht war nur gut 5 Zentimeter von seinem Gesicht entfernt. 'Hör zu, Malfoy, nur weil du keine wahren Freunde hast, musst du mich nicht runter machen. Du weißt genauso gut, wie ich, dass ich nie mit Harry zusammen war, es nicht bin und es auch nie sein werde. Er liebt Cho, was du ebenso gut weißt und das was ich vermisse sind nicht die angeblichen Küsse von Harry, sondern Harry selbst! Aber von Freundschaft und Nächstenliebe hat ein Malfoy ja keine Ahnung. Er kann sich nicht herablassen und seinen Stolz ablegen und einfach mal nett sein, was?' Hermine betonte jedes einzelne Wort mit einer Schärfe, die sogar Draco verwunderte. Doch bei den Beleidigungen seiner Familie ergriff er ihren Arm mit einer unglaublichen Festigkeit und Härte. 'Lass mich los, Malfoy.' 'Nimm das zurück!' 'Lass mich los, du tust mir weh!' 'Ich dulde keine Beleidigungen gegen meine Familie, hast du verstanden?' 'Du tust mir weh!' Langsam krochen Hermine Tränen in ihre Augen. 'Hast du verstanden, Granger?' wiederholte Draco. Hermine rollten kleine Tränen über ihr Gesicht und sie konnte den Arm, den Draco hielt kaum noch spüren. 'Ja... Ich ... Habe... Verstanden..' stammelte Hermine, während sie versuchte, sich aus dem Griff Darcos zu entreißen, der plötzlich losließ und zurück in die Eingangshalle ging. Hermine wischte sich die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht, betaste ihren Arm und sah sich die Druckstellen an, die Mafoys Hand hinterlassen hatte. 'Und ab Montag jeden Tag mit ihm... scheiße, das überlebe ich nich...' Sie schnaubte auf, 5 Tage, und Draco hat die Chance sie 3 Stunden lang zu beleidigen, ohne, dass Hermine was dagegen tun konnte - und das jeden Tag. Sie ging langsam zu einem kleinen Apfelbaum am See und ließ sich im Gras nieder. Sie dachte über Draco nach. Er machte ihr Angst. Sie musste an seine Augen denken. Sie waren nicht kalt, es lag zwar Wut in ihnen, aber sie leuchteten auf eine unerklärliche Weise nicht kalt, nein, sie strahlten Wärme aus! 'Ach, so ein Arsch...' Sie lehnte sich zurück und fand sich im grünen Gras um sich rum wieder. Es roch frisch und nach Sommer. Hermine starrte in die Wolken. Sie erzählten so viel, sie zeigten Menschen, die sich umarmten, aber auch Menschen, die Schwerter gegeneinander erhoben hatte...  
  
'Hermine? Aufwachen, es ist schon 9Uhr!' Hermine blinzelte. Lavender Brown stand über ihr und schaute sie an. 'Alles klar? Komm., ich helfe dir hoch.' Sie nahm einen Arm Hermines, wartete, bis sie sich hinhockte und stütze Hermine dann ab. 'Ah... Danke...' Hermine gähnte. 'Wie spät ist es?!' 'Um 9 - keine Sorge, die McGonagall hat mich geschickt, sie meinte, du wärst eingenickt, also hast du wohl keine Strafe zu befürchten' Die kommenden Tage waren eine Qual für das hübsche Mädchen. Einsamkeit, Angst und Sorge ließen sie keinen Happen mehr runter bekommen. Sie war blass und sah krank aus.  
  
Draco wusste auch nicht so recht, ob er sich bei Hermine entschuldigen sollte. Wenn er sie sah, sah sie krank und besorgt aus. Und wenn Hermine auch Draco sah, sah sie immer noch sehr verletzt aus und hielt die blauen Flecken auf ihrem Arm zu. Sie wollte keine Schwäche zeigen. Es tat Draco leid, er vermisste seinen Vater, er machte sich Sorgen. Er weiß nicht, ob er jemals wieder aus diesem Höllennest rauskommen wird. Und plötzlich konnte er Hermine verstehen. Jeden Abend sah er sie zum See laufen, sich in den Rasen setzten und weinen. Wäre er nicht so stolz, wäre er zu Hermine hingegangen, hätte sich entschuldigt und sie in den Arm genommen. Aber er war Draco Malfoy, ein Malfoy gibt sich nicht mit Schlammblut ab.  
  
Hermine verließ um viertel vor 7 das Mädchenschlafzimmer. Es war Montag. Sie musste Streife durch Hogwarts laufen - mit Draco. Sie schlich langsam die vielen gewundenen Korridore entlang und schaute sich all die Bilder an den Wänden an. Sie sah die kleinen Einritzungen von früheren Schülern und Risse in den Wänden. Die Wände in Hogwarts erinnerten sie stark an ihren Seelenzustand. Zerrissen, zerritzt, einsam. 'Granger, ich bin hier.' 'Nein, nicht jetzt schon...' Hermine musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht wieder wütend zu werden, wenn sie die höhnische Stimme Dracos hörte. 'Hast dich sicher schon seit letzten Mittwoch auf heute und die kommenden Wochen gefreut, oder?' Ein Grinsen huschte über sein Gesicht. 'Ja, ich konnte es kaum erwarten, und jetzt bin ich hier und könnte dich umarmen vor Freude.' Sie verzog eine Grimasse. Draco hatte es nicht erwartet, dass Hermine trotz ihres verletzlichen Eindruckes noch zu solchen Sprüchen aufgelegt war. Hermine stand vor ihm. Groß, schlank, mit langen welligen braunen Haaren und haselnussbraunen Augen. Sie trug Muggelklamotten. Einen Rock aus weichen leichten Stoff, der ihr bis kurt über die Knie reichte, ein weinrotes Top und Chucks. . Muggelklamotten sind gar nicht so schlecht. Draco grinste in sich rein. Er begutachtete sie. Ihre langen Beine, das Haar, dass durch die Luft leicht wedelt und ... Es tat ihm leid, den Arm, den sie mit ihrer Hand bedeckt zu halten versuchte, aber wo immer noch blaue Flecken zu sehen waren. 'Äh... Hallo? Eingeschlafen?' Hermine nahm ihre Hand von den Flecken auf ihrem Arm und wedelte mit ihren Armen vor Dracos Armen herum. 'Lass uns gehen, ich will hier nicht ewig rumstehen.' Draco wollte Hermine an ihren Armen durch den Gang ziehen, doch diese zog mit einem ängstlichen Blick ihren Arm aus Dracos Hand. 'Danke, ich kann alleine Laufen.' Schweigend liefen beide mal diesen, mal jenen Gang ab, schickten Zweitklässler in ihre Gemeinschaftsräume und erwischten ein Paar beim Küssen in einer Nische, wo sie sich ungestört fühlten. So liefen 2 Wochen inzwischen ab. Hermine saß während des Unterrichts nur noch, in Gedanken bei Ginny, Harry und Ron vor ihren Aufzeichnungen und kritzelte verträumt darauf rum. Sie wurde immer dünner, langsam machte sich sogar Draco sorgen. 'Du solltest mal langsam wieder was essen, Hermine.' Hermine sah Draco an. 'Du hast mich noch nie Hermine genannt... Bist du krank?' 'Nein, aber du, wenn du nicht bald mal wieder was isst.' Er hielt Hermine eine Schale Weintrauben entgegen. 'Los, du hast es nötig, Vitamine werden dir etwas helfen.' Draco machte sich Sorgen? Um SIE?! 'Wie geht's eigentlich deinem Arm?' 'Was sollte denn mit dem sein?' Hermine zog den Ärmel ihrer Überjacke wieder runter. Beide schwiegen eine Minute, während Hermine die Weintrauben aß. 'Es tut mir leid.' 'Was tut dir leid?' 'Das.' Er zog den Ärmel von Hermines Überjacke wieder hoch. 'Wirklich...' 'Ist okay, ist nix weiter, hat sowieso nicht wehgetan...' Sie versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, was ihr allerdings kaum gelang. Sie liefen durch die Gärten von Hogwarts und stoßen auf eine Bank. Hermine setzte sich im Schneidersitz und schaute Draco erwartungsvoll an. 'Willst du stehen bleiben?' 'Ach so, äh, ja, äh, nein, mach mal Platz.' Hermine rückte ein Stück. Es war merkwürdig. Sie fühlte sich zu Draco hingezogen!! Was ist hier los? 'Sei kein Frosch' flüsterte Hermine. 'Was?' 'Nix, nix...' Es war schon dunkel. Sie sah wunderschön aus. Im Schneidersitz auf der Bank, der noch schwache Halbmond auf ihre Haare scheinend. Sie sieht so verletzlich. Und da sah er sie - eine kleine Träne in Hermines Auge. 'Hey, nicht weinen, Hermine.' 'Was? Ich? Weinen? Nie.' Er rückte näher an Hermine ran und legte einen Arm um ihre Schulter und schüttelte sie freundschaftlich. Sie sah ihn mit ihren leuchtenden Augen und der kleinen Träne auf ihrer Wange an. 'Komm, mach mir nix vor, nützt eh nix, hab sie schon gesehen.' Er wischte die Träne mit seinem Zeigefinger weg und streifte leicht ihre Wange. 'Achso... ach, liegt wahrscheinlich an meiner Allergie.' Sie täuschte ein Nießen vor und lächelte wie ein kleiner Hamster. Es ist toll sie im Arm zu halten... Was denke ich denn hier? Sie ist ein Schlammblut! ... und einer wunderschöner obendrein... Sie sahen sich ungefähr 10 Sekunden lang in die Augen und dann sah sie, wie sein Gesicht ihrem immer näher kam. 10 Zentimeter... Was, was zum Teufel geht hier ab? 5 Zentimeter... Aber... Es küsste sie. Zart, liebevoll. 'Aber... was?' 'Ich kann es dir nicht sagen, Hermine... Ich musste...' Hermine sah ihn an und entdeckte dieses Lächeln, das sie noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte. Es war echt, es sah irgendwie süß aus... Und die Augen, sie waren nicht kalt. Sie erwiderte dieses Lächeln. Wieder küsste er sie. Sie saßen ungefähr eine viertel Stunde auf der Bank, Arm in Arm, Küssend, sogar, nach langer Zeit, wieder Lachend, Redend. Bis plötzlich ein lauter Schrei durch die Hogwartsgründe ging...  
  
Fortsetztung folgt.  
  
Hoffe, es kommen ein paar Reviews und ein paar erfahrene FanFic-Schreiber können mir ein paar Tipps geben, was ich noch verbessern kann und was nicht so gut war, denn der hier war mein erstes FanFic. =) 


	2. Einbruch in Hogwarts

„Was war das?"Hermine fuhr erschrocken von dem Schrei aus den Armen Dracos. „Keine Ahnung. Wir müssen nachschauen."„Und wo?"„Ich glaube es kam aus einen der Türme da oben."Er deutete auf den am höchsten aufragenden Turm Hogwarts. „Nein!"Hermine stand erschrocken auf und starrte in die Dunkelheit, als hätte sie gerade einen Geist an sich vorbei ziehen sehen. „Was?"Draco zog am Ärmel ihrer Überjacke. „Das ist der Gryffindorturm..."hauchte sie ungläubig. Das kann nicht wahr sein. Hatte es Lord Voldemord tatsächlich geschafft, sich in Hogwarts einzuschleichen? „Wir müssen dringend da hin, los!"Sie zog Draco hinter sich her.  
  
Sie rannten durch diverse Gänge und Korridore, die sich bewegenden Treppen hinauf, um fluchend auf eine andere zu gehen, die sie wieder in die falsche Richtung führte. „Das machen die mit Absicht!"hörte Hermines erzürnte Stimme. Als sie endlich die Treppen hinter sich gelassen hatten, rannten sie noch einige Korridore entlang, bis sie vor einem Portrait anhielten. „Was machen wir hier?"Draco starrte Hermine fragend an. „Schildkrötensuppe..."„Was? Schildkrötensuppe?!"Draco konnte es nicht fassen, seine Freundin denkt an Essen! Sein Gedankengang wurde vom Vorklappen des Portraits der fetten Dame unterbrochen. „Das gibt's nicht..."„Los, komm schon, keine Zeit um sich vorklappende Gemälde anzuschauen!" Sie traten in den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors ein.  
  
Die Schüler versammelten sich alle im Gemeinschaftsraum und machten erschrockene Gesichter. „Was ist passiert?"Hermine versuchte die Meute zur Ruhe zu bringen, doch keiner beachtete sie, bis Dracos Stimme erklang. „WAS IST HIER LOS?"Seine Stimme klang ungewöhnlich gebieterisch.  
  
Die Schüler drehten sich zu Draco und Hermine, die immer noch an der Tür standen. „Kann uns das mal jemand erklären?"Wieder fragte Draco. Ein Erstklässler trat vor. „Da oben..."Er zeigte mit dem Finger auf ein Schlafzimmer ein paar Treppen weiter oben. „Nein! Draco, das ist Harry's Schlafsaal gewesen!"Hermine trat erschrocken durch die Menge der Schüler zur Treppe. Draco folgte ihr. „Da hoch."Sie zeigte auf das Zimmer, auf das eben der Erstklässler zeigte. Langsam schritten sie die Treppe hoch, ohne ein Geräusch von sich zu geben. Die Schüler unten im Gemeinschaftsraum schauten alle gebannt auf die zwei Vertrauensschüler, die auf leisen Sohlen die Treppen hochschlichen.  
  
An der Tür angekommen legte Hermine, mit dem Zeigefinger auf ihren Lippen, um Ruhe zu bedeuten, ihr Ohr an die Tür. Es war ein umheimliches Flüstern zu hören. Draco legte langsam die Hände auf die Klinke und drückte sie runter.  
  
Mit den Zauberstäben in den Händen stürmten die beiden mit einem Mal in den Schlafsaal der Jungen der 6. Klasse, in der Hoffnung, jemanden zu überrumpeln, doch im Zimmer waren nur zwei verängstigt aussehende Jungen zu sehen: Seamus Finnigan und Neville Longbottom, die keuchend und kerzengerade in ihren Betten saßen und auf die Tür starrten, durch die Hermine und Draco herein geplatz kamen. Sie traten langsam in das Schlafzimmer ein und sahen sich im Zimmer um. Dort war nichts zu sehen. „Was ist passiert?"Hermine ließ ein weiteres Mal ihren Blick durch den Raum gleiten, um zu sehen, wer anwesend war. „WO IST DEAN?!"„I-Ich b-bin h- hier, Hermine." Sie drehte sich zu dem 16-Jährigen um, der hinter seinem Bett hockte.  
  
„Was geht hier vor?"Ein strenge Stimme war hinter den zwei Vertrauensschülern in der Tür zu hören. „Prof. McGonagall. Sie haben den Schrei gehört."„Ja, in der Tat, dieser war auch nicht zu überhören. Wer war das?"Sie schaute in die Runde. Neville zog seine Decke noch weiter an sich heran. „Sie, Mister Longbottom?"Neville nickte zaghaft, mit einem beschämten Lächeln. „Was ist hier vorgefallen?"„Er war hier! Wie damals Sirius Black. Er stand da, neben meinem Bett und schaute mich an, mit seinen roten Augen."„Und dann?"Draco wurde neugierig. Erst jetzt bemerkten die Jungen, dass ein Slytherin in ihrem Schlafsaal stand. „Was machst du hier?'"„Ich bin Vertrauensschüler und für die Sicherheit meiner Schulkameraden mitverantwortlich, wenn es dir Recht ist."Mit einem verächtlichen Schnauben trat er einen Schritt vor, hielt neben Hermine inne und nahm unauffällig ihre Hand. „Und was hat er nun dann gemacht?"Nun wurde auch Prof. McGonagall neugierig. „Er hat nach Harry gefragt. ‚Wo ist Harry Potter?! Wo ist dieser verfluchte Feigling?'"Neville ahmte mit einem zerknietschten Gesichtsausdruck Lord Voldemord nach. „Und dann?"„Er stand einfach nur da und wartete auf eine Antwort. Er machte nichts, Verstehen Sie? Einfach NICHTS!"Nevilles Stimme quietschte fast bei dem Wörtchen Nichts. „Wie nichts? Irgendwas muss er doch getan haben.", stellte Hermine fest. Sie ließ Dracos Hand los und schritt zu Nevilles Bett hinüber. „Er stand einfach da und wartete."„Und?"„Er griff zu seinem Zauberstab und hielt ihn mir zwischen die Augen und meinte, ich solle so enden, wie meine Eltern."Er hielt inne und schaute betrübt auf Hermines Hände, die nun seine hielten. „Er fing bereits an mit ‚Avada Kedavra', als Hermine und Malfoy reingestürzt kamen."Seamus hatte das Wort ergriffen. „Und dann war er weg."Diese Antwort hatten Hermine, Draco und Prof. McGonagall wohl am wenigsten erwartet. Einfach weg. Das geht nicht. „Aber man kann weder NACH Hogwarts noch aus Hogwarts RAUS apparieren! Das ist nicht möglich!"Hermine schüttelte den Kopf. Wie konnte er das schaffen? Das ist UNMÖGLICH. „Nun ruht euch aus,"unterbrach Professoer McGonagall das Gespräch, „es ist bereits halb elf. Hermine, Draco, sie führen die anderen Schüler zurück in ihre Schlafsäle und gehen dann selbst zu Bett."Dann wandte sie sich an die Jungen. „Neville, sie gehen zu Madame Pomfrey, die wird einen Beruhigungstrank für sie brauen. Seamus, Dean, Sie begleiten Neville und nehmen auch einen ein. Sie werden die Nacht im Krankenflügel verbringen."  
  
„Beruhigt euch! Zurück in eure Schlafsäle, wer in 5 Minuten noch wo anders als in seinem Bett zu finden ist, wird eine Strafe aufgebrummt bekommen. Also los!' So ertönten Hermines und Dracos Stimmen abwechselnd, um die aufgebrachten Schüler wieder zu beruhigen und dazu zu bringen, in ihre Betten zu gehen und keine neugierigen Blicke in das Schlafzimmer der Jungen zu werfen. „Pavati, ich habe gesagt in eure EIGENEN Betten, schon vergessen?" ermahnte Hermine zwinkernd Pavati Patil, die die Gunst der Stunde nutzte, um sich zu ihrem Freund Julian Kadon, einem Siebtklässler, zu schleichen.  
  
„Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, Sie haben gute Arbeit geleistet. Es ist bereits sehr spät, die anderen schlafen sicherlich bereits. Sie können ein eigenes Zimmer in der dritten Etage für heute Nacht nehmen, wo sie sich ausruhen können, sie hatten heute schon genug Arbeit hinter sich – aber auch für sie gilt: Jeder in seinem EIGENEN Bett. verstanden?"Hermine und Draco nickten mit rosa Wangen, als hätte Prof. McGonagall ihre Gedanken lesen können. Das Zimmer war riesig. Es war prunkvoll eingerichtet und enthielt 2 große Himmelbetten und ebenso viele Kleiderschränke, Schreibtische, Stühle und eigene Badezimmer.  
  
Hermine wollte nicht alleine sein. Sie hatte Angst, Voldemord könne neben ihrem Bett plötzlich auftauchen und sie mit irgendeinen Trick dazu zu bringen, ihm alles über Harry zu erzählen. Dann wäre SIE schuld, wenn etwas passieren würde. Mit ihren Sachen unter dem Arm, die sie eben noch aus ihrem Koffer im Mädchenschlafsaal holen konnte, erhob sie den Zauberstab und verschloss die Tür des Zimmers mit einem Zauberspruch, der zum einen die Tür fast sicher verschlossen hielt und zum anderen sie warnte, sobald jemand versuchte, in ihr Zimmer einzudringen. „Ist das denn nötig, Hermine?"fragte Draco, der gerade beschäftigt war, seine Sachen auf dem Schreibtisch neben dem fester zu auszubreiten. „Ich denke schon, ich habe Todesangst, um mich als auch um dich. Das wird das Geringste sein, um uns zu schützen."entgegnete Hermine. Sie ging zum Fenster und ließ ihren Blick über die Schlossgründe huschen. Irgendwo hier ist er. Wie konnte er das schaffen? In Gedanken versunken stand sie am Fenster, als sie die spürte, wie Draco ihre Haare zu Seite schob und begann ihren Nacken mit Küssen zu überziehen. „Ich muss mich noch umziehen, Draco."„Mach das. Ich auch." Hermine verzog sich in eines der Badezimmer. Nun stand Draco am Fenster. Einen kleinen Augenblick war er der Meinung, er hätte etwas hinter einem Baum am Rande des Verbotenen Waldes lang rennen sehen, doch er redete sich ein, es sei nur der Schatten einer Wolke im Mondlicht gewesen.  
  
Alleine wegen Hermine würde er sich niemals auf Voldemord einlassen. Und dann auch noch die Sache mit seinem Vater. Er zog sein T-Shirt aus, ein weißes Shirt wieder an und schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts. Ach Scheiße! - Seine Gedanken drehten sich nur noch um das Eindringen Voldemorts in den Schlafsaal, in den Harry hätte liegen können. Er hatte Angst, WIRKLICHE Angst.  
  
Hermine betrat den Raum wieder und musste lächeln. Sie konnte sich Draco gar nicht in so Schlafsachen vorstellen, doch er sah einfach super-süß aus! Draco bemerkte Hermines Blick und grinste. Seine Gedanken änderten ihren Weg zu ihr. Sie hatte eine kurze weiße Hose, die nur ein wenig mehr als ihre Unterhose verbarg und ein weißes Männerhemd. „Das ist das Hemd meines Dads. War ihm zu klein – und es ist bequem."antwortete Hermine auf den fragenden Blick Dracos, setzte sich auf seinen Schoß und küsste ihn zärtlich.  
  
Das war es, das sie nach diesem Tag gebraucht hatte: Jemanden, an den sie sich anlehnen konnte, der an sie glaubte, bei dem sie ihre Sorgen vergessen konnte, eine Ablenkung. Sie sanken küssend ins Bett... 


End file.
